This invention relates to construction equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to wireless sonic auger and feeder systems for road construction equipment.
In the road construction arts sonic auger and sonic feeders are placed in close proximity to people and other moving construction vehicles. Cables are utilized for these sensors including connectors for the cables where the cables and connectors often get damaged because of the close proximity to traffic and due to activity at busy construction sites. In addition, the sensor cable must be connected to the machine's control system and the body of the machine which additionally exposes the cables to damage.
Thus a need in the art exists for eliminating the cables of the sensors at a construction site. Further, a need exists for providing additional safety and efficiency at sites related to using sensors.
Thus, a principal object of the present invention is to utilize wireless sensors for construction equipment.
Yet another object of the present invention is to improve the efficiency of sensors on construction equipment. These and other objects, features, and advantages will become apparent from the specification and claims.